rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Taurus/Affiliation
Affiliations White Fang Adam starts as the leader of the White Fang's Vale branch, making him the very person for Cinder to approach with her proposition of using White Fang soldiers for her plan. Later, after enacting his coup in "Dread in the Air", Adam ascends to the position of High Leader. In "Haven's Fate", after the failed attempt to destroy Haven Academy, Adam flees to evade capture from the authorities and leaves his White Fang comrades behind. Cinder's Faction Adam was pressured into aiding Cinder's Faction during the events of "Beginning of the End". At the end of the episode "Breach", it is indicated that Adam is aiding Cinder Fall in persuading the White Fang to support their efforts. Salem's Faction Though not seen interacting with the group as a whole, Salem notes in "The Next Step" that he has proved very loyal to their cause. White Fang White Fang Lieutenant The Lieutenant is very loyal to Adam, swearing on his life to find Blake after she defected in the "Black Trailer". Sienna Khan Adam Taurus served under Khan until rebelling and killing the former White Fang leader to take control of the organization. Before her death, he is shown to sympathize with her philosophy of using violence to help the Faunus but unlike her, is willing to resort to even more extreme measures and later desires to enslave humanity. To that end, he was willing to kill Khan in cold blood whilst thanking her for her service and using her as a martyr for his cause. Cinder's Faction Cinder Fall When they first met in "Beginning of the End", Adam appeared to dislike Cinder. He refused her offer to join together, as he did not want the White Fang to die for a human cause. After Cinder stole half of Amber's Maiden power and came back hurting several of his men, she gave Adam the same proposal. However this time he was given a choice between money and resources or death. Adam begrudgingly agrees to work with her. Salem's Faction Salem Adam knows of Salem's existence, and also knew of her concern about Sienna Khan possibly opposing them. So he "remedied" the problem on his own volition by overthrowing Sienna as High Leader. Hazel Rainart Adam brought Hazel before Sienna to negotiate an alliance with Salem, but did not tell him of the coup he planned to enact should Sienna refuse their offer, citing that it was "his business". And when Hazel states that no one had to die, Adam disagrees. In "Downfall", Adam looks to Hazel for advice when his plans are ruined, only to receive an answer of fixing his own problem by himself. In "Haven's Fate", Adam watches Hazel as he and Mercury Black escape from Haven. Team RWBY Blake Belladonna Adam's ex-partner in crime, the two shared what Monty Oum described as a mentor-apprentice'[https://youtu.be/Lsz4Lv0UEwo?t=9m42s Rooster Teeth ''RWBY Interview: PAX East 2013 9:42]' relationship. The two were operatives for the White Fang. However, this connection was severed; Blake is seen leaving him at the end of the "Black" Trailer. Blake saw that he did not care about innocent lives, such as when he went to set demolition charges on the train despite her protest about personnel on board. His callous disregard for the lives of the crew caused the two to part ways. However, in "Best Day Ever", Blake is shown to have a sketch of him in her notebook, suggesting she still thinks of him. Blake brings Adam up twice to the rest of Team RWBY, once about her motives for leaving the White Fang, and another time about why she was not immediately able to trust Yang's innocence after the incident with Mercury Black. The first time she referred to him as her oldest partner turning into a monster. The second time she described Adam as someone very dear to her who changed for the worst. In "Battle of Beacon", as he and Blake encounter each other again, he calls her his "darling." In "Heroes and Monsters," he calls Blake "my love" and states that all he wants is her. This suggests a romantic history of some kind existed between them. However, since Adam's words are preceded by backhanding Blake across the face, genuine affection on his part is unlikely. He is specifically referred to by Miles Luna as the "crazy, abusive ex-boyfriend".'Volume 3 Directors Commentary 2:26:40''' As they fight, he manipulates her emotionally and plays on her weaknesses. He rails at her about how their destiny was to change the world together and promises that she'll run away again but not until after she suffers for her betrayal. Their battle ends with him beheading Blake's clone. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Adam displays an unhealthy obsession for revenge on Blake as he orders Corsac and Fennec Albain to have her brought to him alive and her parents are assassinated. However, he is unaware that Blake had anticipated the trap laid by her captors and managed to escape them. In "Downfall", Adam is delighted to see Blake seemingly turn herself to him, but is later angered when she and her comrades foil his plans of destroying Haven. He attacks her in rage, only to be clobbered at the back of his head. In "Haven's Fate", Adam tries to intimidate Blake by using her fear of him but to no avail as she has clearly gotten over him. After their brief fight, Adam escapes in an attempt to lure Blake and Sun Wukong away and take them down when they are alone, but Blake easily sees through his plan. Yang Xiao Long When Yang was heard calling out for Blake, Adam informed Blake that he would begin with Yang in his mission to destroy everything Blake loves. He provokes Yang into attacking him by stabbing Blake in her stomach. When Yang rushes him, he easily severs her right arm, then moves in to finish the job. However, Blake's interference prevents him from killing Yang. Team SSSN Sun Wukong Upon being confronted by Sun in "Haven's Fate", Adam wonders if he was forced by Blake to fight for her in an attempt to intimidate him. During their brief battle, Adam is knocked in the face by Sun. He then escapes to lure Sun and Blake to pick them off but to no avail. Others Ghira and Kali Belladonna In his message to the Albain brothers in "Necessary Sacrifice", Adam shouts that the Belladonna name has brought him nothing but grief. He then orders the assassination of Ghira and Kali while their daughter is to be brought to him alive. His assassination plan of Ghira and Kali is thwarted by Blake and Sun, Ilia switching sides, and Corsac arrested after Fennec's death. In "Volume 6 Adam Character Short", Adam once saves Ghira from being killed by supremacist in the past. References Category:Affiliation pages